


The Test

by orphan_account



Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action, Angst, F/M, Romance, slow build romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rose is finally almost finished with her Torchwood training. Unfortunately, her first mission is not what she expected.





	The Test

Rose got into position on the training floor, wiping sweat off her brow. She stared at her opponent intensely. “Going a bit soft, Alex.” **  
**

Alex, fellow trainee at Torchwood, quirked an eyebrow and smirked. “We’ll see about that.” He bent his knees and lifted his arm in an offensive position and then charged.

After Rose was trapped in the parallel universe, she was quick to find a way to occupy her time. The pain had overwhelmed her and she could quickly find that she was near spiraling into depression; she knew she had to act fast. Pete was more than happy to have her join the organization. Her expertise was far beyond anyone else, as no one had had the ability to travel the stars. She still had to go through training, a bit of classroom and a lot of physical training. Her least favorite was the gun range; the Doctor had instilled in her his hatred for the weapon. She had been in the program for eleven months at this point, leaving her only one month to go.

She easily dodged Alex’s attack and retaliated with a low squat and a sweep of her leg. He went down hard with an _oof!_. He looked up at her with an impressed look. “You’ve gotten good, Tyler. Really good.”

She shrugged. “It’s necessary.” She had been trying to accelerate the training. She needed to work on the dimension cannon. Pete wouldn’t okay the project until she was able to start on it. It was the most necessary part of her studying - astrophysics and parallel universes theories.

Alex jumped back up and held out his hand. “Good match. Same time tomorrow?”

She shook it and winked. “You know it.” Alex had become her trusted confidant throughout the trainees. He was smart and honest; it kept her grounded. Just as she was leaving the training grounds, her phone went off. The caller ID showed it was Pete, so she quickly answered. “What’s up?”

“ _Could you come up to my office? We have something to discuss._ ”

Her brow furrowed in confusion. “Ah...yeah. I’ll be right up.” After exchanging goodbyes, she bit her lip anxiously. His voice conveyed strictly business. It gave nothing away, but his words worried her. She was so close to finishing. The trip up was excruciating as she began to psych herself out - would she not pass onto a full time employee? Did she do something wrong? By the time she was standing outside his office, she was sure she was on the way to a panic attack. She took a deep breath and opened the door, schooling her features. Pete was sitting at his desk, hands folded in front of him. “You wanted to see me?”

He nodded to one of the chairs in front of his desk. “Please, take a seat.”

Rose sat down timidly, keeping her eyes trained on him. “Is something wrong?”

It was then that he broke his demeanor and let out a smile. “Not at all. You’ve done exceptionally well; didn’t expect any less. In fact, I think we can spend the next month in the classroom, though through internet. I want you out in the field.”

Rose blinked, surprised. “Really? Blimey, I’d love that.” Excitement took over. She was hoping he’d finally start the project, but continuing her classes on the internet made it seem like she was about to be sent out of office.

“Knew you would.” His smile broadened. “Your mother is very proud of you, you know. Me, too.”

She smiled back, the praised warming her. “Thanks.” She cleared her throat and sat up straighter. “So, by the way this sounds, it seems off base?”

He sighed and looked down. “I know you want to start on the cannon as soon as possible, but there’s been some rift activity out in Glasgow. I’d like you to go check it out for your last month. I know you’re more than capable.”

Rose wasn’t exactly thrilled that they weren’t starting on the cannon, but she had expected another month anyway. At least now she’d have the opportunity to work properly. “Still, we’ll start on it in a month. Plus, I’m sure the Doctor’s working out something on the other side. I’m just excited to start.”

Pete’s jaw tightened - she knew he thought she had her heads in the clouds when it came to the Doctor - but nodded. “Brilliant. I want you out there next week.” He paused hesitantly. “Also...there’s one condition.” He stayed silent, gauging her reaction.

Rose looked at him skeptically. She was at a loss as to what the condition could be. “What’s that?”

Pete sighed and looked to the side and then back to her. “We have to set you up with a guard.”

Rose snorted. She was more than capable of taking care of herself. “Pete, you know I don’t need protection.”

“I know.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “But the papers are bound to catch wind of your ‘vacation’. Really, he’s mostly for show. Has a pacemaker, so he’s not all that up to intense training. It’s to appease the public.”

Rose furrowed her brow in confusion. If the man wasn’t even up to the job, why bother? She voiced this concern.

Pete sighed again. “I know. There was a bit of negotiation with the local PD. Officer Hardy is looking to get back into the position he was in before his heart problems and this job will allow him to prove himself able. It’s a win-win, really.”

Rose fought the urge to roll her eyes, but wasn’t about to negotiate. Family or not, Pete had the power to take the opportunity away from her. “I guess, yeah. Fine. As long as I get to start working. Also, maybe I can work on some blueprints for the cannon.” She raised an eyebrow. Nothing wrong with a little negotiation.

Pete studied her carefully before nodding his head. “Fair enough. Only blueprints.” He stared at her imploringly.

Rose sighed, but nodded nonetheless. “Deal.”

“There could possibly be another...complication.”

Of course there was. She knew she was getting off too easy. “What’s that?” She kept her expression level.

“It’s…” Pete paused and then pulled out a manila folder. “You should look at his file.”

Rose eyed him suspiciously as she slid the folder to lie in front of her. She slowly opened it, fabricating different scenarios of what was inside. Her eyes widened when the contents were revealed - the man that stared back was the last thing she would have thought up.

It was the Doctor.


End file.
